Legendary Ladies
by A. Lee
Summary: What if Serena ran away, but everyone thought she died? And what is this? She is part of a Legendary Order of Ladies now? *Complete*


Serena Tsukino is a mysterious person, whom no one knows very well. She is a well-known lawyer who loves in a decent, yet elegantly decorated apartment. It has five rooms, not counting the bathroom, and is on the top level, with a magnificent balcony view.  
  
Her bedroom was a nice soft, yet bright yellow. Yellow walls, yellow ceiling, yellow windowsills, yellow bedspread, and yellow pillow. Her bed was a canopy-type bed, with yellow silk hangings drawn around her when she went to sleep. She had a fine mahogany bureau, and a small vanity mirror with makeup cases piled around it.  
  
Her living room had cream-colored walls, peach-colored sofas, and a low pine table. A T.V. adorned the corner, but she hardly ever watched it. Piled over her table, were coffee mug mats and certain papers she was currently working on.  
  
Her kitchen had a soft blue ceiling, and creamy blue walls. Her counter was a light blue, and blue pots and pans decorated the spick-and- span kitchen. Fluffy white clouds were painted on the ceiling, and butterflies, etc. were painted spontaneously on the walls. Unknown to all but her few friends, she herself had painted those designs.  
  
Her bathroom's theme was green. Forest green towels and toiletries decorated the place, while mint green ceilings and vivid green walls framed it. Her toilet cover was a soft green, and her shower stall was grass green. Upon the walls, little flowers, and tufts grass were painted, and in one far corner, a group of children.  
  
Her dining room was painted black, with twinkling stars on the ceiling. A fine mahogany table, and straight-backed, red-cushioned chairs were placed around it. Crescent moon designs and star clusters were painted all over the ceiling, and the centerpiece was a work of art, a model of the solar system, suspended in mid-air just over the middle of the table.  
  
Last, but not least, was her private room that only she knew about. A special key was created to open it, and it was painted to blend in with the walls around it. Inside, was a barre where she practiced her ballet, a balance beam and mat where she practiced her gymnastics, a table where practiced her art, a typewriter where she practiced her writing, and a closet filled with snazzy clothes, riding clothes, riding gear, several swimsuits, swim gear, figure-skating clothes and a pair of figure skates.  
  
In here, she practiced all of her extra hobbies. Although she never went professional, she was asked and offered quite a bit. She preferred the lawyer's life though. And now, we encounter her picking up the ringing phone while relaxing on her couch.  
  
"Hello?" she asked politely.  
  
"Hey, Serena? It's Marlene. I just wanted to make sure that you were coming to the party tomorrow," a voice asked over the phone.  
  
"Oh sure I am. Will Lilac, Pearl, and Holly be there?" Serena asked.  
  
"They better be," Marlene smiled.  
  
Serena entered the ballroom confidently. She wore her long silver hair in her old odangoes, with little crystal icicles surrounding the balls. An intricately designed ice blue mask with pearls and moonstones covering it covered the top half of her face. She wore a long, sweeping silver and blue dress that hugged her top, her hips, and her forearms tightly. But after the elbow, it flared out. The skirt portion of her dress hugged all the way to mid thigh before flowing like a river. It ended just below her ankles, right below where her silver hair ended, and barely showed her ice blue dress shoes. On her wrist, was a simple ice blue watch and a single silver bracelet, and her ear had a pair of simplistic, yet elegant diamond earrings on. Her whole outfit dictated the message "Ice Princess." And that was what she was.  
  
She swept one frosty look around the room, before setting her eyes on her especially reserved seat that Marlene always saved for her. Suddenly, her eyes fell on a group of nine, and her heart stopped. There was a tall man with black hair and stormy eyes, wearing a tuxedo. With him, was a small girl with short black hair, a tall girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail, a medium height girl with purplish-black hair, a slightly taller girl with blonde hair and a red bow, a slender girl with light blue hair, a tall girl with greenish black hair, and a slightly short girl with aquamarine hair. With them, was a tall girl with short blonde hair, wearing a tuxedo and could have easily been mistaken for a boy.  
  
She stiffened, and regained her composure, eyes searching for Marlene, Lilac, Pearl, and Holly. After a while, she noticed Marlene, walking towards herself. With a quick wave, she had gotten Marlene's attention. She went over to sit on the comfortable velvet chair Marlene always put out for her at these parties.  
  
"Do you practice your icy glare?" Marlene teased.  
  
"Would you believe it if I told you that I did?" Serena smiled. "After all, the Ice Princess can't have a warm and friendly smile, can she?"  
  
"True," Marlene smiled. "So, what do you think of the party so far?"  
  
"You usually don't invite foreign guests that I don't know. What's the occasion?" Serena asked casually.  
  
"You noticed?" Marlene asked, astonished. "Only one of them has black hair."  
  
"I notice a lot," Serena smiled. Although only one of "them" had black hair, Marlene was Chinese, and had invited many Chinese guests, filling the room with black-haired people. "What is the occasion?"  
  
"Don't you know?" Marlene asked, astonished. "Those are the legendary Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. They revealed themselves to the press a while ago, and this is just a relaxing party. Besides, Ami, the blue-haired one, is the fiancée of my sister's best friend."  
  
"Ryo Urawa," Serena whispered. She had been keeping up with her old colleagues only through her Crystal, and only knew physical conditions, etc. Although she knew that Ami was engaged, and to whom, she hadn't known that they'd revealed their identities.  
  
"You know him?" Marlene asked, astonished.  
  
"He helped me several times," Serena demurred.  
  
"Let me introduce you to them," Marlene smiled, about to drag Serena over to the group.  
  
"No," Serena refused. "Something tells me that trouble will take place tonight, and it is better if I stay here."  
  
Marlene's face showed understanding. "Does it have to be tonight?" she asked wearily. "I was planning a surprise, too."  
  
"A surprise?" Serena asked, raising one eyebrow. "Considering I was coming today, you actually planned a surprise?"  
  
"Yes," Marlene sighed. "I guess that I have to cancel it, considering what's-his-name will probably show up just before I reveal it and ruin it."  
  
"What's the surprise?" Serena asked, expecting something. "I'm probably going to be involved, aren't I?"  
  
"I thought that you could perform something. Like a one-man talent show. Proving you can beat everyone," Marlene wheedled.  
  
"Not today," Serena smiled. "Maybe after the attack. But the whole crew has to help."  
  
"Fine with me," Marlene shrugged.  
  
On cue, a puff of smoke filled the middle of the ballroom, suggesting that some Dark Kingdom General or something close to that was about to gather energy, or heart crystals, or dreams, or souls, or star seeds, or whatever they wanted.  
  
Not wasting a minute, Serena disappeared into thin air immediately, not noticed by anyone except Marlene, who did the same, as did three other people in the room.  
  
"I am here for souls! Yep, folks. Stand in line and hand over your souls, or it'll be unpleasant," a sickly looking yellow colored tall guy with yellow hair, sallow skin, and yellow eyes bellowed out.  
  
He held out his hand, and over each person's heart, a color began to show. "Hmm," he murmured. "Red, red, red, red, blue, that might good for later, red, red, yellow, ooh, even better, red, red, red, black!" he cried out. "A black soul is a third-class soul. That'll give Mistress Havoc enough energy to put me on her good side for a while."  
  
"How dare you disrupt such a wonderful party? On behalf of all the planets, we all will right wrongs and defeat evil, and that means you!" Eternal Sailor Venus exclaimed, each of the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen behind her.  
  
"I'll just squash you puny senshi along the way," the guy sneered. "Kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"Oh yeah, Topazite?" a cold voice asked.  
  
"Darn," Topazite growled. "You Legendary Ladies never know when to quit, do you?"  
  
"I believe it's the other way around," another voice said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see five figures illuminated, their shadows stretched over the ballroom. But the light was behind them, and their faces weren't shown. Their silhouettes showed them wearing dresses, with wings fluttering lightly in the wind behind them.  
  
The figure standing in the middle, at the front stretched out a hand. In the middle, a single white ball in the shape of a crescent moon danced. With a faster-than-lightning movement, it was thrown at Topazite, who barely dodged in time. But his dodge wasn't complete, so his leg was bleeding.  
  
"Darn," he growled. "Reptilia, come forth," he called.  
  
Out of his hand, a single dark, slimy, lizard-shape formed, before enlarging and attacking everybody. In the hubbub, Topazite slipped away to gather the black soul. While the senshi fought the youma, the Legendary Ladies had disappeared, a fact that Topazite neglected to see.  
  
As he reached to grab the soul, a dart with a golden star engraved on it hit is hand. "I, Lady Starra, will never let you get a soul as long as I live," a voice said angrily.  
  
An arrow with a silver star engraved on it hit him in the heart, turning him into dust. "Nor will I, Lady Nebula," another voice said quietly.  
  
The five figures turned toward the youma, which was actually holding its own among the senshi. A single dagger with silver crescent moon on it embedded itself in the monster, causing it to turn into dust.  
  
"Good job, Lady Minervia," the middle lady complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Lunaria," Lady Minervia said.  
  
"Don't I get to do anything?" Lady Solaria asked. "There has to be a catch. It's never this easy." As soon as she finished speaking, she whirled around, throwing a dart with a sun on it at a levitated figure behind her.  
  
"Very good," Lady Lunaria smiled faintly. "Our work here is done, girls." With a whirl of their wings, they had disappeared.  
  
Later, the senshi had gathered together, and were conversing, in civilian forms, of course, about the Legendary Ladies. Ami was desperately trying to bring up some information on the Legendary Ladies, but all the files required passwords to access them, and she didn't have any of them.  
  
"Why don't we ask Luna?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Of course," Michiru smiled. "We'll ask Luna and Artemis."  
  
"Where are they?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Luna was traveling with Artemis," Makoto began.  
  
"Oops!" Minako squealed. "I remember putting Luna and Artemis in my love-me chain duffel bag."  
  
"And you didn't take them out?" Rei asked, aghast.  
  
Everyone was in a flurry rushing toward Minako's room. It took a half hour to get in there, as the doorway was small, and three-quarters of her room was filled with garbage, dirty clothes, messy bags, and unpacked things. And this was her hotel room!  
  
When they finally dug out Luna and Artemis from underneath a bunch of manga, garbage, and clothes, they were disheveled, and very mad. "Minako," Artemis hissed. "You are going to die. I should never have agreed to traveling with you."  
  
"Umm, oops?" Minako asked, before racing out of the room with Artemis closely on her heels. Luna was waiting calmly for Minako to come back before scratching her, and the other senshi were convulsing with laughter.  
  
"The Legendary Ladies," Luna mused. "They're Ladies of each Major Kingdom. There are other Ladies of the Minor Kingdoms, but there are only six Legendary Ladies. Lady Lunaria of the Moon. Lady Solaria of the Sun. Lady Nebula of the Nebulae. Lady Starra of the Stars. Lady Minervia of Minerva. And Lady Cosmia of the Cosmos. These six ladies protect the world, with Lady Cosmia as their leader."  
  
"And who is Mistress Havoc?" Ami persisted.  
  
"Mistress Havoc?" Luna asked, shocked. "She's Chaos's twin sister, and although there is some controversy, many believe that she is stronger than Chaos."  
  
"My name is Reptilia II! Line up and give me your souls!" a reptile, vile-looking creature yelled, hypnotizing all the people there. "Hmm . . . Red, red, red, black, hmm, later, red, red, red, ooh, silver. Silver souls are second-class. I wonder." As Reptilia reached for the soul, a single dart with a silver star on it struck her hand.  
  
Another silver crescent moon blast struck her, throwing her back. A final silver star shaped blast finished her off.  
  
Meanwhile, a slithering, repulsive general was trying to wrestle a blue, a fourth-class soul, away from a person, when a golden star shaped blast threw him off guard. He being a lower order, died immediately.  
  
At the same time, the red haired, narrow-eyed, High General Rust was reaching for a gold soul, a first class soul, when a blast stopped him. He was furious. "A simple blast won't stop me," he snarled, but in his mind, he thought, though unfortunately, it can prevent me from gathering souls.  
  
"Too bad," Lady Solaria rolled her eyes. "Solar Sword!" she called, as a flaming golden sword appeared in her hand, "Strike!" she finished. A blast of golden light fell from the sword and slammed into the general. She watched aghast, however, as he withstood the blast and stood there, smirking at her.  
  
"Lunar Eclipse!" a voice called out. A huge blast and a flash of light flooded the room. When it was over, High General Rust was revealed crouching, and minorly injured, but otherwise, just fine.  
  
"Now it's my turn," he grinned evilly. "Rust Spray!"  
  
A brown coat of acid-like substance flew at them, deteriorating all metal, and blinding them for the moment being.  
  
But, although she was blind, Lady Lunaria knew what to do. "Lunar Call!"  
  
In a flash, the three other Legendary Ladies were beside them, ready to blast High General Rust.  
  
"Minervian Mind Mumble!" Lady Minervia called out. For a brief second, High General Rust's mind was turned to mush, paralyzing him and giving the others the moment they needed.  
  
"Star Dust!" Lady Starra cried, as a sleeping dust settled over High General Rust.  
  
"Shooting Star!" Lady Nebula called out, as many meteors began zooming in on the slumbering general.  
  
"And to finish it off, Solar Flare!" Lady Solaria called out, as a bright flash destroyed High General Rust.  
  
"Moon dusted," Lady Lunaria smiled.  
  
"What do you mean, moon dusted?" Lady Nebula asked. "We did all the work."  
  
"We?" Lady Solaria asked. "I finished it off."  
  
"I bought us the time we needed," Lady Minervia pointed out.  
  
"Guys, we're in public," Lady Starra reminded.  
  
They all laughed together, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Anyways, I was the one who did all the work," Lady Starra smiled wickedly. She ran off, with all other Legendary Ladies chasing after her.  
  
"Legendary Ladies," a red-haired, identical female version of the late High General Rust snarled. "You will pay for what you did to my brother!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it, Acid?" a silvery voice asked. Acid turned around to see a silhouette of Lady Lunaria lounging against a tree.  
  
"That's High Commander Ascidia to you," Ascidia scowled.  
  
"Your name is Acid, and you know it," the silvery voice replied. "And you are like acid, rotting away for souls. You'll never get any as long as I live."  
  
"You know, Lady Lunaria, you haven't found your leader, Lady Cosmia yet," Acid said smoothly. "Have you ever thought that there might be a reason? You see, we've caught your little leader, and she's on the dark side now."  
  
"Yeah, right," the voice scoffed. "You see, I know where Lady Cosmia is, and she definitely isn't with you."  
  
"And why do your friends not know?" Acid asked.  
  
"Because the information is not important, as of yet," the voice replied.  
  
"Face it, Lady Lunaria," Acid scowled. "You just don't want your friends to ditch you as the leader. You're power-hungry."  
  
"Oh, it's quite the opposite," the voice laughed. "Let me let you in on a little secret. I'm not who you think I am. I am not Lady Lunaria. I am Lady Cosmia. Cosmos!" A beam of light obliterated Acid, leaving behind a pile of dust. There was a flash, and all that was left in the clearing was the dust and silence.  
  
"I am Lord Commander Poison," a mud colored, disgusting thing walked, no, slithered out of the shadows. "I challenge you fools to a duel. One on one, but you have to swear by your honor to only let one person participate."  
  
"I'll do it," Eternal Sailor Uranus said, smirking.  
  
"No," a forceful voice called out. "You want a worthy opponent? I, Lady Lunaria challenge you."  
  
"Fine with me," Poison said, before throwing a deluge of liquid at the direction of the voice, resulting in a barren land wherever the liquid touched.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of throwing your voice?" Lady Lunaria asked, now standing by Eternal Sailor Uranus. "Lady Solaria, Lady Nebula, Lady Minervia, and Lady Starra," she ordered. "Take care of the barren places."  
  
"Mm-hmm," the other Legendary Ladies nodded.  
  
The battle between Poison and Lady Lunaria was mostly a blur, but every so often, you could make out a blurred figure holding a wound in pain, or concentrating on an attack or spell. Finally, the battle ended, with Poison dead, and Lady Lunaria ready to faint, staggering and breathing heavily.  
  
Immediately, the other Legendary Ladies went over to support her. "Are you all right?" Lady Solaria murmured.  
  
"I'm fine," Lady Lunaria gasped, but the sweat on her forehead said otherwise.  
  
"You know better than this," Lady Nebula scolded, as she used her magic to heal the minor wounds and chase out infection from the bigger ones.  
  
"It's nothing," Lady Lunaria said, brushing away her sweat. "He was just harder to defeat than I thought he would be."  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark, dismal, area, two figures rested. A tall one with beautiful, yet menacing black hair that reached her ankles smirked. "My Queen Havoc, you are indeed much a much better ruler than my former husband, Chaos."  
  
A tall figure that was hidden the shadows ordered, "Quiet! Lieutenant Vice, you have no tact. You are lucky that your sister Malevolence is in my good favor, or I will have you executed. After all, you were not Chaos's only wife. Malevolence and Immorality are much better at doing their jobs."  
  
"But they have brought you no souls," Vice pointed out.  
  
"Can you do better?" Havoc asked.  
  
"I have no generals, no one to serve me, but I believe that the Legendary Ladies must have very pure souls to fight for good, and everyone knows that Lady Cosmia has the only pure soul in the world, a crystal soul. I'm sure that once I extract their souls, the Legendary Ladies won't be able to do harm," Vice smirked.  
  
"Very good idea," Havoc smiled. "I think I'll promote you to Ner- Queen. You will be Queen if I die, because, after all, you were Chaos's high wife, the head."  
  
"Thank you," Vice smiled. "I will do my best to fulfill my title with evil deeds."  
  
As Mamoru sank into his high-quality bed, he thought of the events of the past few days. The monsters had been striking oftener, and the Legendary Ladies were obviously very annoyed that the Sailor Senshi had come when they weren't needed. He couldn't forget the déjà vu he experience when he met them. Lady Lunaria, with her silver hair loose, floating around her, a single braid on each side, looked so familiar. The other Ladies, too, seemed to be within his grasp.  
  
He sighed. The senshi had been working themselves to death lately because although the Legendary Ladies kept up a cool front, it was obvious that they were exhausted as well, and it was Ryo, Ami's fiancée who had prophesied that they would be needed here. And they were. No matter how hard the Legendary Ladies tried, they couldn't be in fifteen places at the same time.  
  
He sighed. If only Usagi were here. Usagi would have cheered them up. Just the thought of Usagi made him sad. He could still remember the night before. They were all cranky, and when Usagi had arrived late, everyone had yelled at her. She barely finished dusting the monster before everyone began ganging up on her. Later, Luna told them that she was late because she had been fighting a youma alone on the other side of town.  
  
He remembered clearly the next day, how she had dashed into the building, crying, as soon as the senshi approached her, wanting to apologize. Then, moments later, the building collapsed. The senshi had searched frantically among the rubble, looking for any sign of her, and they had found none. His heart had broken, and by the time it mended, it was surrounded by ice. He still remembered how the wind seemed to whisper "Good-bye" to him, as if Usagi's ghost were bidding farewell.  
  
A couple of months ago, they had been accidentally been revealed to the press, when Kimeko, a girl who had a crush on him, saw him transform while she spied on him. She had blackmailed him with the information, and he had gone along with it for a while, but later decided with the other senshi that they might as well tell the press. And so they did, and he dumped Kimeko.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Serena hopped into bed, exhausted, and thought, with tears in her eyes, of how hard it was for her to keep this up. Lilac, Pearl, Holly, and Marlene had not badgered of her past and how she found that she was Lady Lunaria. They had respected her privacy. And so she had not told them.  
  
She did not tell them of how she used to be happy Sailor Moon, and how she had loved her life, despite the fighting. And then, the fighting had gotten tougher and tougher. She had been a scapegoat, and she was berated, yelled out, and rebuked until she couldn't take it anymore. The last straw was when she was late for a battle because she had been battling a youma alone, halfway across the city. They had screamed at her, all of them, and didn't give her a chance to explain. She could see the exhaustion in their eyes, the hate, the anger, and she gave up.  
  
The next day, she made sure that they saw her run into a building, running out a side door immediately. They saw the building collapse. She remembered the scene like it was yesterday. She made sure that her timing was correct, for she didn't want any of her friends to follow her in there, and get killed.  
  
She had slipped out easily, and teleported to the top. She watched, tears streaming out of her eyes, as her friends frantically amongst the rubble. "Good-bye, my friends. You can stop searching," she whispered, as her voice was carried by the wind. She watched as one by one, her friends gave up, before climbing down, and buying a ticket to America.  
  
No one recognized her as Sailor Moon now. She only wore her buns for pleasure. In her Legendary Lady getup, she had silver hair, each braided into many braids. No one knew her, which was the way she preferred it.  
  
The next day, by pure coincidence, Mamoru happened to be taking a walk through the park. And he literally bumped into Usagi. As soon as she saw him, fear was in her eyes. She had put her hair up in her old buns, not thinking that anyone would recognize her. Her hair was blonde, not the silver it became with a wave of her hand. She was dressed in a pink t- strap, and black caprice, with a pink bunny on one side. Too late she remembered that this was all something that Usagi would wear.  
  
Mamoru's eyes opened wide. "I'm sorry, miss. What is your name?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino," she barely made out, before remembering that Tsukino was a no-no. It was taboo.  
  
"Tsukino?" he asked, voice straining.  
  
"I met a girl called Usagi Tsukino," she fibbed. "At the time, I had no idea of my past, just getting amnesia. She accepted me as her sister, and gave me the name Serena Tsukino. I even adopted her hairstyle. She told me how I was lucky because I was getting a second chance at life."  
  
"Amnesia? Usagi?" Mamoru was all questions.  
  
"I was in a car crash. Usagi confided in me her deepest secrets. And then, last year, she died in a youma attack."  
  
"Sit down here," Mamoru invited. "Tell me more about your friend."  
  
"She told me how she hated being ragged on by her friends, how she had faked her death and ran away. How she was on her second chance at life already."  
  
"Faked her death?"  
  
"I know. I thought it was rather extreme at first, but she told me that she had nothing to live for. I know what she feels like. I recovered my memory shortly after we became friends, but I kept the name, Serena Tsukino. It was better."  
  
"And your past? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."  
  
"It's nothing. Even my past name brings back memories."  
  
"What is your past name?" Mamoru inquired.  
  
Serena stiffened. "That's none of your business," she said tartly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mamoru sighed. "I used to know Usagi."  
  
"I know," Serena whispered.  
  
"Did you say something?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Oh no," Serena managed. "Nothing. But I have to go," she finished hurriedly, before leaving.  
  
"Time to destroy the meddling Ladies," Vice muttered to herself, cackling wickedly. She watched with pleasure as she tried out her new soul- stealer on a nearby innocent. She watched hungrily as a third-class soul, a black one appeared. She reached out for it when a whipped smacked her hand away.  
  
"Legendary Ladies," she said pleasantly. "Prepare to be filched from!" She pointed her gun, aimed and fired. Immediately, a juicy, golden first-class soul popped out of Lady Minervia's heart. She smiled wickedly, reached over, and pocketed the crystal.  
  
"Stop right there!" another voice called out.  
  
Vice turned around to see Lady Solaria and Lady Nebula. "Ooh," she smiled. "More results. Queen Havoc is going to make me predecessor with this!" Without sparing a moment, she aimed and shot.  
  
Lady Starra had just arrived on the scene, and was about to go on and interfere, when a hand pulled her back. She turned around to see Lady Lunaria. "What are you doing?" Lady Starra demanded.  
  
"Do you want to be soulless too?" Lady Lunaria demanded.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Lady Starra asked.  
  
"Wait until she leaves and follow her," Lady Lunaria explained patiently.  
  
"You know what," Lady Starra said angrily. "You can go to h*** for all I care. I mean, you're probably just doing this because you like being leader, and Lady Solaria, Lady Nebula, and Lady Minervia are the only ones who ever challenged you. You've never even lifted a finger to find Lady Cosmia yet!"  
  
By this time, Vice had disappeared. Lady Lunaria didn't answer for a minute. She finally turned around. "Cosmos," she whispered. Immediately, she had become Lady Cosmia. Lady Starra gasped. "Take care of the Ladies for me," Lady Cosmia said in a low voice. "And next time, be careful what you say. Last time my friends turned on me, I died." Without saying another word, she turned around and teleported away.  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen just arrived on the scene, finding a missing Lady Lunaria, three unconscious Legendary Ladies, and Lady Starra, tending to them. "What happened?" Mercury managed to ask.  
  
Lady Starra looked up at them grimly. "I made a dreadful miscalculation," she said in a low voice. "Go after Lady Lunaria/Cosmia, for they are one. You may succeed in helping her more than I have."  
  
"What?" Saturn asked, startled.  
  
"Go after her," Lady Starra urged. "She may need help."  
  
The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen nodded. The seven senshi held hands, and Mamoru stood in the middle, summoning on his Earth power. In a flash, they had been teleported away. Lady Starra closed her eyes, and used her minds to direct them in the right direction. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "Good luck."  
  
The seven senshi and Tuxedo Kamen immediately appeared in a dark, dismal, chamber. Immediately, the sense of evil flooded them. The dark foreboding of evil hung there. Rei shivered. Hotaru followed suit. From a nearby chamber, they heard a commotion. Warily, they entered the doorway.  
  
They saw two dark figures hovering in the air, and a confident, illuminated figure standing below. At the sound of their entrance, all three turned around. "The Failure Senshi and their ally Tux-Boy are finally here to 'save the day.'"  
  
The senshi growled. Only Mercury and Saturn kept a cool head. "And who are you?" Mercury asked coolly.  
  
The dark figure that had called them names stood up straighter. "I am Malevolence," she said proudly. "Third wife of King Chaos, and third in line to the throne." She was a tall, slim, figure, who would have looked attractive, had not an evil smirk twisted her lips and malevolence contorted her face.  
  
The figure beside her merely flicked them a glance. "And I," she said, bored, "am Immorality. I am the second wife of King Chaos and second in line to the throne." She had dark hair that shrouded around her, giving her an air of mystery. She wore a draped black robe, that accented her figure, and give her a look that would have been of class, had not evil shrouded her as well.  
  
"And we are here to obliterate you," Malevolence smirked.  
  
"In your dreams," Uranus smirked back.  
  
World Shaking!  
  
The globe from her hand struck Malevolence. Malevolence flew back several inches, a trail of blood leaking from her lip. She frowned. "You will pay for that!"  
  
A black blast of dark energy zoomed toward Uranus, barely missing her.  
  
Deep Submerge!  
  
Another blast of black energy zoomed at Neptune.  
  
"Cosmic Double Obliteration!" the figure standing on the ground called clearly.  
  
Two blasts hit Malevolence and Immorality. The figure sniffed daintily before stepping over them, and approaching the other doorway. She turned around. "Are you coming?"  
  
The senshi gave each other a glance, before moving on.  
  
In the next room, only one figure hovered. She had flaming red hair and wore a blood red cloak over her. "I am Vice, High Wife of Chaos and next in line to the throne, should Mistress Havoc die. Do not think that because my sisters were easy to defeat, that I will be the same. I am the one who took the souls of three of the six legendary ladies."  
  
"Cosmic Entwine," the figure mumbled, while making some motions with her hand. Immediately, Vice was bound. "That will buy us some time," the figure murmured, before racing for the doorway. Just after she made it through, however, Vice had gotten out of her the vines.  
  
She snarled at the senshi, not noticing that one was missing, and immediately began to fight them. Having no other choice, the senshi did the same.  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Cosmia had entered the last room, still staying in the shadows. In the center of the room, was a figure also covered in shadows. In the back of the room, was an enormous throne, with a figure sitting on it.  
  
The figure in the middle was illuminated. She had soft, feathery, black wings, and she had black hair, but up into two buns. She wore a black dress, and she had smoky gray eyes. "I used to be Lady Cosmia, but now, I am Dark Lady Cosmia, servant of Mistress Havoc. You, Legendary Lady, are under my command as my inferior, and I command you to turn dark, too."  
  
"Petty illusion. I can see through it easily, Mistress Havoc. I expected better of you."  
  
"I am not an illusion."  
  
"If not, than what are you?"  
  
"I am Dark Lady Cosmia."  
  
"Good for you. I am Lady Cosmia." Out of the shadows, Lady Cosmia stepped. She wore a golden dress, with feathery white wings. On her forehead, was a tiara, and her eyes were silvery blue.  
  
Dark Lady Cosmia faded into the shadows, somewhat indignantly, while the light shone on the figure in the throne, Mistress Havoc. Mistress Havoc wore a wine-colored mantle that draped over her blood-red dress. She had piercing green eyes, and green hair that was put up in a ponytail. She sniffed. "You finally show up, Lady Cosmia."  
  
"I do, Mistress Havoc."  
  
"Why are you here to bother me?"  
  
"Because I will thwart your plans to succeed your brother Chaos and rule the world."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me. Cosmic Blast!"  
  
Mistress Havoc put up a small shield, blocking it sufficiently and efficiently. She smirked. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
As the two fired blasts, Immorality and Malevolence had reawoken, and walked into a room of battling senshi and Vice.  
  
"Immorality! Malevolence! Vice! The three of you come in here! What kind of Generals are you? You let the enemy into my chambers! You let Lady Cosmia into my chambers!"  
  
Immediately, the three rushed into the throne room. The senshi followed.  
  
"I am Mistress Havoc, twin sister of Chaos, who was defeated by Sailor Galaxia and Sailor Moon. I am stronger than my husband, and I have used his former wives as my current generals. I have taken the energy out of the souls of three, golden, first-class souls that belonged to three of the six Legendary Ladies. I will defeat you all!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, I am Lady Lunaria of the Moon, as well as Lady Cosmia of the Universe. I am Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, also known as Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Moon! I am Serena Tsukino, and I am Usagi Tsukino. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon, and future Neo- Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I am the Avatar of Love, of Light, and I have died more than once! I have nothing to fear from death! If you think you can defeat me, you are greatly mistaken! With all the powers bestowed on me, I call upon Selene, patron goddess of the moon! With the powers vested in me, as Princess Serenity, Lady Lunaria, Lady Cosmia, and Sailor Moon, I accept the powers of the goddess Selene and become her!"  
  
With the last word, she grew taller, her hair longer, and silvery. Her eyes became silver. She was the moon. "I stand for Love and Justice. I stand for every child abused in the world. I stand for every child laughing in the world. I stand for every child crying in the world. I stand for Innocence and Purity. I stand for every woman mocked in the world. I stand for every woman praised in the world. I stand for every woman scorned in the world. I stand for Beauty of the Mind and Soul. I stand for every man who stood up for what he believed in. I stand for every man congratulated in the world. I stand for every man shunned in the world. I stand for Mercy and Forgiveness. I stand for the pariahs, the accepted, the rejected; I stand for every single person living in this world and the next ones over. I stand for all the good in the world. I am the White Warrior!"  
  
Mistress Havoc grew taller as well, her blacker and grayer. "I stand for Hate. I stand for Bribery. I stand for Evil, for Vice, for Malevolence, for Immorality, for Bullies, for War, for Death. I stand for Impurity, for Selfishness, for everything that is bad. I stand for the ugliness of this planet you call Earth its inhabitants so covered with evil; it would take a thought for them to become my slaves. You have made a miscalculation, Cosmia, for you have forgotten the ancient lore. Without Evil, there is no Good. Without Darkness, there is no Light. Without War, there is no Peace. Without Hate, there is no Love. I am the Black Warrior, and I shall triumph over you!"  
  
The White Warrior shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have forgotten, Black Warrior. As without Evil, there is no Good, without Good, there is no Evil. As without Darkness, there is no Light, without Light, there is no Darkness. As without War, here is no Peace, without Peace, there is no War. As without Hate, there is no Love, without Love, there is no Hate. I am the White Warrior, and as always, I will defeat you and imprison you."  
  
There was a silence. Then, as if on cue, an explosion was heard. The White Warrior was throwing white blast after white blast at the Black Warrior, and the Black Warrior returned blast for blast.  
  
It was a battle of wits, as well as a battle of wills. Throwing a white blast at every black blast, and canceling hem out, the White Warrior also managed to throw extra white blasts. However, these blasts the Black Warrior easily dodged. But when she dodged, she failed to throw more blasts, and the White Warrior gained an advantage. Overwhelmed, the Black Warrior swelled with black energy, and blasted the whole place. The White Warrior was thrown against the wall. The Black warrior collapsed and the building began falling down. Immediately, the Sailor Senshi rushed over to help the White Warrior up. Shakily, supported by Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars, the White Warrior got up.  
  
"Black Warrior! Be sealed once again into the prison of Hate! Be sealed into the world of anti-love. Do not return until the Chosen Time! Thrive with your brother and wait for your chance! Do not return!" the White Warrior called, before speaking the words of the ancient lore. "Alinflk awpoir lkjfoi oiwer powey weji lmoir lkmnewr oiuxaawez quermz llkjhplmc oiweur."  
  
So speaking, a white mist gathered around the Black Warrior, and banished it. After this, the White Warrior collapsed, before falling out of White Warrior form and falling into Serena Tsukino form. There was a silence as they watched the girl. Then, they carried the girl and teleported.  
  
A groggy Serena woke up out of her misty green bed to find it surrounded by faces. She yawned. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"That depends," Rei said dryly. "You've been in a coma for fifteen days, before you came out and rested in sleep. We decided that you would recover faster here, so technically you've only been asleep for twenty days."  
  
Serena sputtered. "Thirty-five days!"  
  
"Don't do that again," Pearl scolded, her white hair and blue eyes showing deep concern.  
  
"It took us forever to think of a good excuse," Lilac said, shaking her head. Her light pink-white hair floated around her, and her pink eyes showed worry.  
  
"I'm hungry," Serena declared. They all burst out laughing.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: You can think up your own ending. I think this is the perfect ending now. 


End file.
